


Anything But Ordinary

by Bone_Zone



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dinosaurs, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, going by the novel more than the movie, lot of deaths, muldoon will live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Maria Grant was anything but ordinary, with a father like Alan it's hard to be normal. She was supposed to be a tag-along with her father and Ellie to see if this island is safe,though she never though she fall in love. Will her emotions be tested or will she and her friends even make it off the island alive.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> OC/Ian Malcolm, will start off with the first movie and on to the second one, will contain the third movie.

**Badlands, near Sankewater, Montana**

 

Maria sighed and wiped the sweat from the brow, she placed her cowboy hat back upon her blonde locks then went over to her father, she saw some of the works digging and dusting away at the set of bones they had found. She then took the raptors claw from her pocket then ran her finger over the point. She stopped walking and smiled for a moment as she got caught up in her thoughts. She blinked as she heard one of the workers call for her father and Ellie. She let a small smirk adorn her face as she heard her father make a comment about how he hated computers, she clasped her hands behind her back and walked up to the couple, happy her father found someone to care for him.

"Come on dad...computers aren't that bad." she sent Ellie a smile then patted his shoulder and walked down to the tent where the old computer was held. She winced at the sound of the shot going off for them being able to see it. She then saw her father and Ellie made their way into the tent, then watched as he took his hat off. Maria yawned into her hand as everyone gathered around the old computer.

"How long does this usually take" Ellie asked and leaned into the computer as Alan looked closer too.

"Should bring an emitted return, we shot the radar into the ground and boom! bounces the image back." the man turned to monitor on as Maria stepped closer.

She heard the man talk about how great this program was and mentioned that they wouldn't need to did anymore. Maria let out a snort then glanced at the man." Now where's the fun in that?" she stated and heard her father chuckle and pat her back.

" That's my girl!" Alan grinned as she held a smirk on her lips.

She looked closer as she heard her father and Ellie talk. "Dad..from what I see it looks about 5..to 6 feet long, maybe 9 feet in height.?" she squinted her eyes the winced as her father touched the screen and watched as the image started to fade in and out, she heard him sigh.

"They got it in for me."Alan muttered then turned away from it, as he heard Ellie laugh. He then lightly traced the image. " And look at the half moon face bones in the wrists...it's know wounder learned how theses guys learned how to fly. He heard everyone laugh around him as his smile had fallen and glanced around him and looked over at his daughter who stifled her laugh behind her hand.

"No seriously.."he stood tall then placed one of his hands on his hip then walked to the group as the circle around him. "Alright, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds than they do with reptiles. "he stated and started pace around them.

"Look at the pubic bone." he said and gestured at the image which he walked back to. " Turned backwards just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae full of air sacs and hallows, just like a bird and even the word raptor means."

"Bird of pray." Maria interrupted, she shrugged as she played with the claw of the raptor. She loved talking about them since this was her favorite type. She saw her father node and give her a knowing smirk.

"Exactly Maria" Alan said, he was going to say something else but heard a voice interrupt him.

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey." a boy stated who had to come here with his parents.

Maria scowled as curled her hands together as she got the look of the kid, she heard her father sigh and stepped away knowing he would take care of this.

Alan went up to the child who was wearing a baseball cap with a multi colored stripped shirt and brown shorts. he heard the people around him chuckle as they heard what he said and gathered around him to hear what he had to say.

"A turkey, huh? OK, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period." he closed his eyes and place his fingers on his head. "You get your first look at this "six foot turkey" " he gestured lightly

"as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement like T-Rex - he'll lose you if you don't move." He smiled and shook his head.  
"But no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back" He pointed to fingers right at the boy's eyes.

"And that's when the attack comes. Not from the front, but from the side" he brought two of his fingers that were on the boys head then brought them in to the center of his face. from the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this." He took out a raptor claw he had in his pocket like his daughter and showed it to the boy as he started to shake lightly.

"A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say... no no. He slashes at you here" he slashed at the kids chest "or here..." he then slashed at the boy's groin.

Maria winced lightly and covered her eyes. "Awe dad" he heard her father continue.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect." Alan stated as the boy nodded and quietly said an Ok to him, he then shrugged his shoulder at Ellie and his daughter.

 

* * *

 

The three started to walk together up the hill to the small trailer. " Wow dad " Maria said letting out a small laugh.

Ellie nodded and laughed to. "Hey Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid you could of pulled a gun on him."

Alan shrugged his shoulders then smiled at the two. "Yea I know...Kids...you wanna have one of those..."

Ellie laughed as Maria snorted. " I don't want that kid, but a breed of child Dr. Grant could be intriguing. I mean, what's so wrong with kids?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, Ellie, look, they're noisy, they're messy, they're expensive." Alan said as he continued to walk.

"HEY! DAD " Maria narrowed her eye's as she watched her father.

"What about Maria..?" Ellie asked

"She's different, she was a good child..didn't cry but others..oh They smell!"

"They don't smell." Ellie laughed.

"Some of them smell." He stated to her as he looked over at his daughter who was laughing.

"Oh, give me a break!" Ellie stated to him still laughing.

" Babies smell!" He said but felt his daughter grab his arm.

"Dad..what if I want a baby..will you stay away because he or she would smell." she tried to hid her smile.

Alan groaned and looked at his daughter." You wont..you will be watching over me for the rest of your life."before his daughter had a chance to reply the heard the sound of a helicopter followed by the sand blowing everywhere. The workers scrambled to the site so nothing would be damaged as the three ran down to the helicopter to tell the person to stop the engine. Maria saw her father yelling at the man to shut the helicopter down and watched the man point at the trailer. Maria looked around for Ellie then saw her father run down to her and they both stepped into the trailer. When they walked in the came to find a older man wearing all white and had a white beard was digging threw the fridge. She was about to ask why the man was in here but her father beat her to it.

Alan scowled as he watched the man hold something in his hands. "What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing In Here!?" The man in white looked started for a moment as he held a bottle of champagne in his hands and popped the cork. Maria gasped lightly and pushed her father aside.

"Hey!...We Were Saving That!" she growled pointing her finger at him as her green eyes flashed with anger, she knew that the helicopter was his and that it nearly destroyed the dig site plus the champagne he decided to open that they were saving.

The man smiled as he held the champagne up." For to day, I guarantee it" he said as his eyes sparkled from under his glasses as he laughed lightly. Maria then watched her father stalk over to the man and pointed his finger into his chest.

"Who in god's name do you think you are" she heard her father harshly ask.

"John Hammond and I am delighted to meet you in person...you too Miss Grant."He gasped his finger then shook it as the two stood with a shocked looks. He let go and blew dust of his hand then walked over to the cupboards. "I can see my 50,000 a year haven't gone to waste" Both of the still stood their standing in shock as the man name John Hammond poured them some of the champagne. Just then the door to the trailer swung open as Ellie stormed in.

"Ok!Who's the Jerk!" She said as Alan went over and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh..this our paleobotanist" Alan gave a half smile to Hammond. "Doctor Saturn."

Maria leaned against the table and watched the three interact, she started to fade in and out of the conversation and sipped at the drink she had that Hammond had given her, she then snapped out of her haze as her father called her name. She blinked a few times then noticed that Ellie, her father and Hammond where all staring at her. "Umm Hi..?"

Alan went over to her daughter and smiled lightly. "Honey... Hammond said if we go with him to sign off of the park that he would fully fund our dig for three years...and I told him,while you were spacing out that we'd only go if you did." He placed a blonde curl behind her ear and looked at her with hopeful eyes as he waited for her answer.

Maria chewed her lip then looked back into her father's eye, she then broke in a smile then let out a small laugh. " Why The Hell Not!" she let out a small sequel as her father pulled into a tight hug as Ellie hugged them too and Hammond looked at them with a smile.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Grant was anything but ordinary, with a father like Alan it's hard to be normal. She was supposed to be a tag-along with her father and Ellie to see if this island is safe,though she never though she fall in love. Will her emotions be tested or will she and her friends even make it off the island alive.

Maria put her hat on her head as John Hammond showed them the helicopter they would be riding in, to get to the island. She inwardly groaned as she saw it, she did not want to fly again when she was on a jet for six hours. She looked at her father who was talking to Mr Hammond and Elli. She saw a man leaning against the helicopter talking to another tall skinny man wearing shorts. Maria squinted her eyes to get a better look at the man wearing all black. She felt a familiar recognition hit her. " I..Ian?"

The man turned around hearing his name called, once he did his jaw fell slack, but he quickly regained his composure. "Well isn't it Maria..h-how are you?" he never thought he see her again. He shook her hand gently and almost missed the flash of disappointment in her eyes. "What are you ah…doing here?"

Maria shook his hand, though she hoped he didn't see the disappointment she held. "O..Oh..Im good, I'm here with my father and a co-worker…I was asked to come along, it was the only way my dad would come…Im excited." She held her camera up that was draped around her neck. She was going to say more but heard her father call her name. "Well we must be off" she sent him a smirk and walked up to the helicopter as he father quickly made it behind her.

Alan talked to Elli and John Hammond, though he agreed to go this trip, since it would help his dig. He had a feeling in his gut that he would not enjoy this very much, he then took a glance out the corner of his eye to see his daughter talking to a man wearing all black looking a little too friendly. Protective instincts kicked in him so he interrupted Hammond plaster a fake smile on his face. "Shouldn't we be going?" he stated as he ignored the look that Elli shot him.

John Hammond blinked and smiled. "OH..why y-yes of course."

The three of them then made their way over to Alan's daughter, Ian and the lawyer. Alan quickly made his way behind his daughter ignoring the man that smirked at him. Elli sat near the seat with the window as Alan sat next to her. Alan watched as the man wearing the back sat across from Elli, followed by Hammond sitting across from him then that lawyer. He then glanced over to see his daughter sit down next to him.

"Ready dad?" She grinned and patted his knee; Alan forced his smile and gave her a curt smile as the helicopter took off into the air. As it was flying in the air Alan heard someone speak so he looked up to the person as he ran his finger over his raptor claw.

"So you three...Ah..dig up dinosaurs ?" Ian asked as he placed the seeds back into his pocket of his jacket. He didn't know Maria dug up old bones, let alone that man was her father.

Alan heard his daughter snort as he forced a smile on his face. "Try too" as he heard the man start to laugh. He then turned his gaze to John Hammond who spoke up.

"You'll have to excuse Dr. Malcolm, he suffers from a deplorable excessive personality, especially for a mathematician."

"Chaotician…chaotician actually John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly one has to say about his science project."

Maria laughed lightly and shook her head as she saw Ian smirk over at her, Alan looked at the two and narrowed his eyes at the man, and he didn't like the look the two were giving each other. He sighed then let his head drop letting his hat cover his eyes. Maria then watched as Ian and John squabble, it was funny to watch but she heard a voice addressing her.

"Why do you have …T-That with you?" The man named Gennaro asked her.

Maria looked down at her camera around her neck and narrowed her eyes for a moment. "What..this…I took it because I do photography on the side and because I wanted to."

Gennaro looked at the young woman, he saw she was dress in brown shorts a blue plaid shirt and dark brown hat that was much like her fathers, he then glanced over to her dirty work boots that were in the empty seat next to him. "Well, yes I know what is..I don't think you should have brought it in the first place...letting pictures leak—"He was interrupted as he saw her lean forward.

Maria didn't care if all the attention was on her now, she was pissed at this man. "Who are you my mother!...it's none of your god dam" she was tugged back by her father as she saw him send her a look. She shook her head and closed her mother then crossed her arms over her chest as the pervious conversation went back to what it was before. She then heard someone call out to her, she then looked up to see Ian asking her a question. "I'm sorry what was it you asked?"

Ian leaned forward, still holding a smirk on his face. "I said, Dr. Grant…I refuse to believe that you arnt familiar with the concept of attraction."

Maria flushed for a second looking away as Alan gripped the raptor claw tightly in his hand. Alan shook his head and heard John Hammond speak up.

John Hammond chuckled and leaned forward on his cane as he spoke to the lawyer. "Hm I bring scientist's, you bring a rock star."

Maria saw the man try to stutter out an answer, she inwardly smirked knowing he didn't find one. She shook her head then looked out the window seeing an island coming up. "wow" she whispered. Knowing that they must be landing soon she moved her seat next to the lawyer; she held her camera up and took a picture of her father. She sent him a smile then took another one of the beautiful landscape, not hearing what Hammond said her Camera fell out of her hands and slammed against her chest. "Dam" She gripped the edge of the seat as the plane dropped again. She looked around to see everyone buckle herself in, so she did the same. Maria let a giggle escape her lips as she saw that her father only received to buckles, she made tying motions with her hands then watched as he tied the two belts around his waist. As the helicopter finally landed Maria turned to see a man open the door, he helped her out and sent him a small thanks. Everyone then got out and walked over to the two Jeeps with a skeleton of a T-rex on the side.

Maria got into the Jeep that was in the front, followed by Ian and her father. Alan glared at the man who sat in the back seat with his daughter which forced him to sit in the passenger seat. He sent Elli a pleading look to help, which she replied with a laugh and shrug of her shoulders as she sat in the other Jeep with John Hammond and Gennaro. He sighed and sat in his seat as the car then drove off . The Jeep drove on to an expansive land, Maria leaned back into the seat and sent Ian a grin, and she hadn't expected to see him again though she wouldn't complain about it. '

Ian placed his arm behind the young blonde woman, he was happy to see her again though he didn't think he'd be able get a chance talk to her due to her father. "So..Ah..you never told me you dug up dinosaurs." He pushed a lose strand of her behind her head happy her father didn't see him do it.

"You never asked." She whispered and felt the Jeep stop; she held a smile on her face. She looked up to see a shocked expression that was on her father's face. "Dad? What is "she turned her head to see what her father was looking at. "Holy shit!" she shakingly held her camera up and took a picture of the Brachiosaurs that walked by the Jeep and reached up to each from the tall trees. She then quickly got out and stumbled across the field as her father stood by her, she glanced to see Elli do the same and all three stared in amazement at the creature.

John Hammond laughed and walked over to them with the help of his cane and watched the three. "Ahh Brachiosarus" he smiled as he watched them.

Alan glanced at John Hammond then waved at the brachiosaurs. "How fast are they?"

Maria turned to see Hammond laugh. "Well we clocked the T-rex in at 32mph?"

All three gave him a shocked expression the Elli looked more amazed. "T-Trex you said you've got a Trex."

Maria gasped and fell back, she looked up seeing her father's head between her knee then laughed shaking her head. "Amazing" she whispered still watching.

Maria walked with the others in the building, she looked around as she barley took in what John Hammond was saying. They then stepped into a room with lap bars across some seats followed by a large screen, after being told to sit down she waited for something to happen. Maria nearly fell asleep as she listen to the process and what was going on.

She sighed then nearly jumped out of her seat seeing a room full of scientists, her eyes went wide as she saw the eggs then heard her father and Elli asking questions. She shook her head as she glared at the man. "Ride my ass" she thought dryly then helps her father, Elilli and Ian push up the lap bars. She grinned in satisfaction as it pushed up and they soon left their seats to see the eggs as they ignored the shouts of Gennaro telling them to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park, the movie belongs to Steven Spielberg while the book belongs to Michael Crichton


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Grant was anything but ordinary, with a father like Alan it's hard to be normal. She was supposed to be a tag-along with her father and Ellie to see if this island is safe,though she never though she fall in love. Will her emotions be tested or will she and her friends even make it off the island alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park, the movie belongs to Steven Spielberg while the book belongs to Michael Crichton

 

As They walked into the lab Maria grinned as she looked around in awe, she heard a voice from the system come on telling people a time to leave but she didn’t care, she wanted to take everything in. She glanced at all the men and woman in the white lab coat as she nearly tripped and fell down the steps. She gasped felling someone grab her arm, thinking it was her father she leaned back into the solid touch though her brow’s went up.

“ _Dad doesn’t wear leather”_ she gasped and her head to see a smirking Ian and an irritated look on her father’s face. “Oh thanks” she closed her eyes, being in his arms brought up some memories. She shook her head then detached herself from his arms.

“Thank’s Ian” she flushed and quickly made her way down the metal steps. She saw her father narrowed as he placed his arm’s on her shoulder. Soon the rest came down as they all gravitated to what looked to be a hatchery.

  
Maria watched the egg’s get turned by a machine. She gasped then titled her head seeing one started to crack. “H-Hatch?” she questioned to herself then saw Hammond put a glove on his hand.

  
“Come on..come on.. little one” Hammond smiled and stated it over again as he watched the egg shell being pushed away. .”Very good, push,push, very good” He smiled then started to remove the shell from the head.

  
Maria watched her father and Ellie closely, she didn’t think she could see anyone more happy then them. She listened to how Hammond made himself be the first so they knew him and chuckled seeing that her father was pointing to himself. She then turned her head away and smiled at Ian, she saw him return the smile back and missed that her father was how holding the baby. Hearing Ian she chuckled and shook her head, knowing he would say that.

  
“Actually they can’t breed in the wild, population controls is one of our security precautions.” The scientist stated as he held a small smile on his face as he watched the hatchling.  “There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park.”

“H-How do you know they can’t breed” Ian asked, though he knew that Alan and Ellie were too pre-occupied with the hatchling but he glanced at Maria seeing that she was too waiting for an answer.

  
“Well, because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female” He replied back. “Seeing a blank look on the two face’s he added in. “We’ve engine neared them that way.”  
Brooke smiled at Ian, though she suddenly felt old feelings returning to her, she quickly shook her head knowing she shouldn’t be opening those cans of worms, especially when her father didn’t know about the past relationship with Ian either. She then blinked now seeing her father was holding the baby.  
“What species is this?” Alan asked seeing the look on his daughters face as he held the small dinosaur.

  
The scientist looked up from his clipboard and at Aland. “Ah…it’s a Velociraptor” Maria let out a startled gasped and turned back to Hammond. “W-what…!” she felt alarmed; as much as she loved raptors she knew it was a bad idea to breed them. She noticed that her father held the same look on his face, that he knew it was wrong to have this breed on the island.  Didn’t they understand how dangerous these breeds were, they were not like a T-rex, they hunted in packs they were smart, they adapted and found weakness. She felt a restriction in her chest as she frowned glancing at her father.

“You breed raptors?” Alan asked as he stared the scientist down in which he merely nodded. Alan then glanced down at the raptor, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach.

 

He couldn't believe it, why would the breed something so dangerous, shaking his head the man looked at the rest but he knew what they would say so what would even be the point to even try.

Frowning to himself Alan, Elli, Gennaro, and Hammond walked with each other as Maria and Ian walked behind them. Ian glanced at Maria though he enjoyed the silence he couldn’t help but miss the time he had with her though he blamed himself for why she left.  He then decided to break the silence; he wanted to talk to her. “So, ah….what to do think of all of that?”

  
Maria blinked and frowned shaking her head. “Shock to say the least, I mean raptors they have to be the worst you can breed.” She stated, she sighed seeing a huge metal cage, hearing raptor cries.  She then went quiet as Ian frowned, the two then made walked up the steps following Alan and the rest, as thy now stood next to the others. Maria blinked seeing them lower a cow into the cage; she noticed that her father ignored Hammond as he mentioned the food.

“what are they doing?” she whispered. “ _This is wrong…they must be getting tired of being feed like this, they are not dog’s they’re hunters”_

  
Maria took in the look on everyone’s face’s though she was broken from her thoughts hear a man. She gave him a smile shaking his hand though she missed the look Ian gave the man for that. “Really, I mean it’s not their fault they’re breed in captivity and feed like that, they are hunters….blame the creator” she said the last part quietly not wanting to offend Hammond.

  
Alan chuckled shaking his head. “I think my daughter is the one who knows the most about them, she can really go on and on.” He stated as he the shook the game hunters hand as he started to rattle off questions.

  
Maria saw everyone started to talk though she was starting to feel queasy, she glanced up at Ian then gripped his arm. “60 mph..what if something goes wrong, that they escape.” She closed her eyes tightly knowing the damage that they can cause.  Ian frowned hearing everything though he was more worried for Maria, she looked like she was about to keel over. He sighed and made her face him fully.

“Hey!, enough thinking of that…nothing will happen but if it does, I’ll protect you..alright.” he gave her a smirk then watched her tensed form relax.

  
All of them turned around as they hearing the cage’s top start to open, Maria’s eyes went wide as she saw the mangled restraint that once held the cow. She noticed that the harness was covered in blood and that it was nearly falling apart.

“Yes well who’s hungry?” She heard Hammond asked though she couldn’t help but give him a look.  
Everyone sighed as Hammond looked around though they followed him to where they had to eat. Maria gave the cage a final glace then caught up with her father and the rest.

 

* * *

 

Elli glanced at the food and swallowed the lump in her throat, she felt her knee get patted and smiled at Alan.  Alan then glanced at Hammond as he took a bit of his food listing though her frowned seeing that his daughter looked dazed.  

  
Maria then scowled hearing Gennaro as she snapped out of her daze.

“Really, so someone who can barely afford a vacation, they can’t come?” Gennaro then glanced at the young woman; he narrowed his eyes at her shaking his head. Biting her lips Maria was rather pleased hearing what Hammond said as he agreed with her, she could help but let out a snort as Ian chimed in.


	4. ++ Flash Back ++

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Grant was anything but ordinary, with a father like Alan it's hard to be normal. She was supposed to be a tag-along with her father and Ellie to see if this island is safe,though she never though she fall in love. Will her emotions be tested or will she and her friends even make it off the island alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park, the movie belongs to Steven Spielberg while the book belongs to Michael Crichton

        Maria blinked as she then started to tune all the conversations out; she chewed her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the room though they finally landed on Ian. She watched him for a while as she then started to zone out remembering where she first met the chaos theorist.

 

* * *

   
           _Maria rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, she watched her closest friend prance around this place, it was a fact that she hated conventions. Oh know, far from it, give her convention about art, or dinosaurs sign her up but walking around. Listen to people blab about some boring theories…well to say the least she was not into math or anything else this convention held but her friend wanted to go and she couldn’t say know to her ( since she did drag her along to a dig site one time).Though she groaned as she watched her friend Irene look around like a child in a candy store. She was about to ask if she could leave though one stand caught her eye, though it was more who was behind the both than the actual theory we was talking about._  
           
               She stepped forward and titled her head to the side taking the man’s appearance in. For one you could tell that he was smart just by the words he was spewing out, he was confidant since he had the resources to back it up, cocky…just by looking at the smirk on his face and he was attractive since the man source of people around his booth were woman. She licked her dry lips actually taking his form him. He had jet black hair, was wearing all black and she guessed he might have dark eyes but he was wearing dark glasses. She quickly looked down knowing that she has been caught staring at him though she jumped hearing her friend call out to the man.  
             
                 “Well…well…well Ian Malcolm” Irene sauntered over to the two though she held a playful glint in her eyes. “I should have known you would be here” she teased though looked at her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Ian…this is my good friend Maria…Maria Ian” Maria smiled though she noticed as everyone were soon gone and it was just the three standing by his booth. She frowned watching the two have playful banter back and forth though she was confused on how they knew it other, shaking it off she cleared her throat.  
             
                “So um...you guys want to go grab something to eat” she asked the two though they both nodded and the three then left the convention. It was getting late in the evening though Maria smiled to herself as they all talk though she soon noticed that Irene stood up. “Well I’ll let you two get to know each other…I need some sleep, it was nice seeing you Ian and I’ll see you tomorrow Mar.” she winked patting the blondes shoulder then left the resonant.  
          
        Maria placed a smile on her face though she knew deep down in her gut this wouldn't go anywhere, it was the fact that what he did for a living was not interesting. Hell she could listen to him talk about the chaos theory for hours since she did find it fascinating. It was mostly due to the fact that this would be the type of man her father would not want her dating. In fact she could already see his disapproving glare. She took a sip of her beer though she blinked hearing her name being called out.

 

* * *

  
              “Maria…Maria...hello!” Her eyes snapped opened as she suddenly felt eyes on her from everyone. “Umm…yes?” she gave them an embarrassed smile as her cheeks darkened. She glanced at Ian noticing him smirk then to her father who held a concerned look on his face.  
             
        “W...we’re ready to umm leave now…to look at the park more” Alan stated though he wondered what his daughter was thinking about. Shaking his head everyone then stood up and soon they left the room and then made their way down the spiral staircase.Ian walked closely next to Maria though he was feeling, what was the word he would use. Shy, no that was not right, he never felt like this around any woman. He must have stopped walking judging by the fact that Maria watching him with a smile and her hand on her hip. “You coming?” she asked with a title over her head.  
             
              “Yea..uh..Im coming” He chuckled and walked over to her though he couldn’t help but wonder what she was daydreaming about.


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Grant was anything but ordinary, with a father like Alan it's hard to be normal. She was supposed to be a tag-along with her father and Ellie to see if this island is safe,though she never though she fall in love. Will her emotions be tested or will she and her friends even make it off the island alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park, the movie belongs to Steven Spielberg while the book belongs to Michael Crichton

Stepping out of the room Maria stood by Ian as she tried her best to calm her nervous. She couldn’t place why she was suddenly feeling like this but as she was walking down the spiral staircase she wasn’t paying attention causing her to almost trip over the last step. Closing her eyes, she then felt her body jerk and hit into another body. Looking up she then found out that the hand she was resting on the broad chest was the man she realized she had feelings for. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away then looked to the ground fixing her hair.

“Thanks” Maria blurted out, but she could already feel the smirk on the man’s face. Feeling her heart pound in her chest Ian patted her shoulder gently then gave her a teasing smile then a wink.

“Like I would let anything happen to my favorite dino girl”

About to respond to the statement she then stopped herself seeing the look in her father’s eyes and watched as two children run over to Hammond.

“Grandpa!” Two children shouted, one was a young blonde girl with a smaller boy running next to her. The young girl and boy quickly wrapped their arms around the older man’s waist. Maria could see the love between them and Maria knew that he was doing this for them. Chuckling she then turned back to her father who had a look of horror on his face, she knew that he was not very happy about this arrangement.

“Come on dad they’re cute and can’t you see how happy he is” Maria whispered, but Ellie had the same smile on her face as she looked at Alan.

Shaking her head, she followed them out of the building and watched as two Jeep’s pull up that were running on tracks. “Wow” grinning she walked to the second car hiding her laugh as the boy followed him. Shaking her head she slipped into it as he tried to escape the two, she quickly snapped out of her haze as she watched Ian get into the car.

“I think I’ll join you while your father is distracted” Ian gave her a large smile though she laughed shaking her head.

“Good call because Ellie just sent me a wink as she slipped into the first car with the lawyer and here comes my dad, good thing for her because she likes kids.” Shaking her head she fixed her own hat like her fathers and relaxed into the seat hearing the door close.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Alan growled from the back seat as he watched the Chaotician give him a knowing grin then turned away fixing his darkened sunglasses.

“Shouldn’t you buckle up?” He questions though Alan resisted the urge to throttle the man as both cars started to move and soon they were away from the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park, the movie belongs to Steven Spielberg while the book belongs to Michael Crichton


End file.
